


is it possible for someone to be intentionally tired?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have probably said 'may be able to' instead of 'could', Kageyama guesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it possible for someone to be intentionally tired?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never ever written Oikage before, even as a joke, so I'm pretty nevrous about this...
> 
> This is from a tumblr ask with the prompts “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” and "Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”, which I was somehow able to combine?

Living with Oikawa Tooru is one step before disaster. Clothes thrown everywhere, plates with unfinished food, half of his milk boxes _not_ drank by him...

And things like _this_.

"Oikawa-san. Is there a reason why you're naked. In _my_ bed?"

They're not sleeping together. Not yet, they're too young, according to Oikawa. (He's 18, and his boyfriend is 20, but there is no room for argument).

"I'm dyyyiiing... Tobio-chaaan..." He stretches 'dying' and '-chan' like a child ready to cry.

"Is there something wrong?"

"My back is _killing_ me..."

Ah. Harsh volleyball practice, along with what has to be done for university. Certaintly an easy way to tire yourself out.

That does _not_ answer why Oikawa is _naked_. On _Kageyama’s_ bed.

Or at least. Partially naked. His underwear is still on.

"Oikawa-san. You still haven't answered why you're naked."

"I'm too tired to search for pajamas..." His voice itself is tired, yet he still pouts like a child.

"Do you--" No. That's not how to start this question, but it gives him Oikawa's full attention. "--Well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"

Oikawa turns his head and buries his face on the pillow he's been resting his head on.

"Oikawa-san?"

A muffled "yeah" along with a nod of the older's head give him the confirmation he needs.

He's had some experience with back massages, Hinata being the main cause of it, and others not hesitating to ask for one after Hinata bragged about how well he feels after one.

"Ah... As expected, Tobio-chan's hands are the best, even with massages-- Agh!" The normal reaction of pain interrupts Oikawa's actually already finished sentence.

"What do you mean, 'as expected'? You're saying it as if your plan was to have your back rubbed by me."

"W-Well, Shortie might or might not have gotten the word that you're good at this ou-- Tobio-chan! This _hurts_!"

That one was intentional, out of frustration.

"You better enjoy it, Oikawa-san. Not even the dumbass himself has gotten _this_  kind of massage from me."


End file.
